


Salt and Sugar

by talesofsymphoniac



Category: Tales of Series, Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Metafiction, Post-Game, Purple Prose AU, Warning: Dangerously High Levels of Salt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 09:38:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8139299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesofsymphoniac/pseuds/talesofsymphoniac
Summary: Mikleo is having a bad day. Sorey makes it better. Based on the Purple Prose AU as well as the fandom events following the release of the season one finale of Tales of Zestiria the X. Warning for salt.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Harlequin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7971364) by [SilverKitsune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverKitsune/pseuds/SilverKitsune). 
  * Inspired by [A Matter of Debate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8069335) by [spirithorse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spirithorse/pseuds/spirithorse). 
  * Inspired by [An Excerpt from: "In the Arms of the Shepherd"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7973758) by [spirithorse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spirithorse/pseuds/spirithorse). 



> Okay, listen, if the title, tags, and description weren't enough to warn you: this fic was written on pure salt.

Sorey wasn’t quite sure why, but he could tell that Mikleo was having a bad day. He'd been fine this morning; he’d gotten up early, and the two had gone through the usual process of Sorey sleepily trying to convince him to stay, tugging at his limbs and mumbling about how he was letting the cold in while Mikleo laughed softly and appeased him with a gentle kiss to his forehead before leaving to make breakfast.

Breakfast had been wonderful, which was also usual. Even though they were both seraphim now, Mikleo had only gotten better at cooking in the time since Sorey had been away, and Sorey appreciated the benefits.

What was not usual was that today, Sorey enjoyed his meal alone while Mikleo did something on his computer. Sorey didn’t have much use for the technology that had developed during the time he’d been away; he knew how to use it, because otherwise Edna would tease him for being like a doddering old man.  Mikleo, on the other hand, was very up-to-date. As a scholar, he said, he had to be. Sorey was admittedly intrigued by all the information available so easily and instantly through the internet, but in general, Sorey preferred books and libraries.

(He did love the ebook reader that Mikleo had gifted him not long after he’d woken up, though.)

Sorey was musing all this, thinking idly that he’d have to thank Mikleo properly for the amazing breakfast he’d prepared, when he walked into their bedroom. Mikleo was frowning deeply, his eyebrows furrowed, his lips pursed. He typed away furiously, then looked blankly at his writing and shook his head, snapping the laptop shut.

“You alright?”

Mikleo suddenly seemed to see him, eyes widening as he smiled wryly. “Yeah, I’m fine.”

Sorey considered pressing him about it, but while he was concerned, he knew Mikleo would tell him when he was ready. Instead, he took a seat next to him on the bed. “Thanks for breakfast.”

This seemed to relax Mikleo a little; some of the tension left him and he leaned into Sorey’s side. Sorey was always glad to wrap an arm around Mikleo’s shoulders, especially when he looked this stressed.

“You’d think I’d get used to it,” he said with a half-hearted chuckle. Sorey said nothing, waiting for him to elaborate. “These adaptations always have these kinds of problems.”

“Are you talking about that newest one?” Sorey scrunched his face, trying to remember. “ _The Cross_ , wasn’t it?”

Mikleo rolled his eyes, tucking himself further into Sorey’s arms. “That’s the one.”

“But I thought that one was doing really well?” Sorey cocked his head. He was long used to Mikleo’s habit of keeping track of the various tellings of their story. He had come to enjoy it himself, even keeping a few of his favorites on his ebook reader. One of his personal favorites was a novel depicting his passionate love affair with Rose, which Rose herself had found, annotated with her brand of snarky commentary, and then republished.

Mikleo shrugged. “I mean, it had its issues, like all of them do. But yeah, I was enjoying it, up until--” he cut himself off, shaking his head and scoffing. “I shouldn’t be so worked up about it. After all, in _this_ reality, we’re happy, and that’s all that should matter.”

Sorey squeezed him tighter. “Well, that’s true. But I still don’t think it’s unreasonable for you to be upset about how someone is portraying you.”

“More like how they’re portraying _you_ ,” Mikleo pouted, and Sorey loved the way his pout made his bottom lip stick out, so he leaned over and kissed at it. Mikleo leaned into him idly, continuing as if there had been no interruption. “I was mostly just sitting there in the background, watching you and Alisha make heart eyes at each other.” He flushed, as if he hadn’t meant to say that and instantly regretted it.

Sorey was amused more than anything. “Oh, I see, it was one of _those_ adaptations, was it?” He let his hand creep up to Mikleo’s waist, and he twitched, swatting it away with a warning gleam in his eye.

“It’s not even that big of a deal. Just a few scenes in there to appease the people who still care about anything Pendrago University has to say.”

Sorey grinned, getting his fingers back to Mikleo’s waist and tickling again, and this time Mikleo squeaked, and Sorey began attacking with full force until he had Mikleo spread across the bed, face flushed, still trying to defend himself.

“You know,” Sorey said seriously, Mikleo catching his breath underneath him. “There are a lot of adaptations out there. They can’t all be as good as _In the Arms of the Shepherd.”_ Sorey grinned at Mikleo’s immediate flush as soon as he mentioned the name of Mikleo’s secret guilty pleasure. “Come to think of it,” he continued, pressing a kiss to Mikleo’s neck, “ _This_ kind of reminds me of that scene after Lastonbell, don’t you think?” Mikleo laughed, trying to squirm away, but he let himself be caught under a flurry of kisses. “My one and only,” he quoted, kissing his lips. “My mutual partner.” Kiss to the cheek. “We won’t lose to anyone else.” Now the other cheek. “That’s why we’ve been able to grow--”

“Until now and from now on,” Mikleo finished, pulling Sorey down to kiss him again. Just as Sorey moved to deepen the kiss, Mikleo pulled him back again, face flushed. “That book is terrible.”

Sorey grinned. “That’s what you always tell me.”

Mikleo rolled his eyes, but pulled Sorey back in to finish their kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> The 'quotes' from In the Arms of The Shepherd follow the trend of using actual canon quotes. In this case, those lines are compilations of the Japanese translations of some of Mikleo's in-game titles.


End file.
